


skin; (heat)

by WildKitte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Implied subspace, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: Victor sucks Yuuri's dick, they both enjoy it very much.Self-indulgent stress-relief porn.





	skin; (heat)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first victuuri fic on AO3 is this.  
> Literally no plot.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: A certain controversial line has been now removed :'D

  
  
Victor took him in his mouth, sucking eagerly and hummed, content, as he tasted the salty liquid dribbling on his tongue. The noises Yuuri made, the little grunts and moans, were intoxicating, making his head spin and his knees shaky and he inhaled the scent of Yuuri's wet skin as he bobbed his head languidly.  
  
"Ah, Victor," Yuuri panted, clutching his hair and trying to stop himself from thrusting in Victor's hot mouth. The sight was enticing: Victor, on his knees, his lips wrapped around Yuuri's hard cock, and palming himself, grinding his hips against his own hand. The sensation of Victor's wet mouth around his length was incredible, all slick and spit, and the noises were downright _filthy_ , the slurping and shameless moaning. Victor sucked his cock like his life depended on it, like it was a delicious treat for him to suckle on, as if Yuuri's precum was sweetest honey and Yuuri's head was going blank, his thoughts scattering with the swirl of Victor's tongue.  
  
The shower wall was cold against his back and he could feel the ceramic tiles pressing dents in his skin. The sound of the dribbling water from the faucet was somehow arousing and the echo amplified the sensation. Heat was pulsing in his guts, waves of deep arousal from his tight balls to the head of his cock and Victor whimpered as precum splurted on his tongue, and he lapped it up eagerly.  
  
"Fuck," Yuuri whined as Victor brought his hand up to massage his balls, while his mouth mapped the base of his cock. Yuuri wanted to finger himself. He wanted to be filled. And he really wanted to fuck Victor's mouth.  
"Love, I'm so close, can I...?"  
The way Victor moaned around him and how his hand abandoned Yuuri's balls to grip his hip tightly, beckoning him forward, was answer enough.

 

Yuuri's hips bucked forward and he thrust in Victor's throat, maybe with more force than necessary. The constriction of Victor's throat closing around him made him yell and he let out a little sob as he pulled back. Victor's eyes were damp and he made a noise at the back of his throat – Yuuri halted his movements, about to ask if he was okay, when Victor popped his cock out of his mouth with a smack of his lips.

”Please don't stop, you're doing so good,” he pleaded. He puckered his tongue and teased the slit of Yuur's cock with the tip of it. ”Fuck me, love.”

Yuuri's knees buckled and Victor took him back in his mouth, both hands gripping his hips now, forcing Yuuri's cock deeper in his mouth.

 

Victor's cock was rock hard, the head dribbling precum on the damp floor and his legs were shaking with the strain, his muscles were pulled taut and he humped the air, unable to stop his hips from rocking back and forth. The sensation of Yuuri's cock hitting the back of his mouth was incredible. His eyes rolled back with pleasure as he let Yuuri take control of the pace.

 

And yet, Yuuri was so careful, he seemed to just know how deep to thrust without making Victor choke on his hardness. Victor was so aroused it _ached_ , his lover was so good and gentle, and for some reason it turned him on even more.

 

Yuuri whined and tightened his grip in Victor's hair. Victor hummed and stroked his tongue over Yuuri's slit before taking him deeper, tongue sliding down his shaft.

A breathy moan, ”Victor”, was all the warning he got and he closed his eyes as Yuuri came in his mouth, swallowing down his seed with a groan.

 

”So good,” Yuuri sobbed, oversensitive as Victor suckled on his softening cock, ”You're so good, Vitya.” Victor released his cock with a smack of his lips and looked up at him, opening his mouth for proof he had swallowed everything. His cock was still leaking, dribbling precum, his other hand squeezed around the base to stop himself from coming without being given permission.

 

Yuuri stroked his face, slipping his thumb in Victor's open mouth and Victor suckled on it, leaning into Yuuri's palm.

”I love you,” Yuuri whispered softly and Victor moaned. ”You've been so good to me, Victor, I love you.” He slipped his thumb out of Victor's mouth and smeared it against Victor's open lips, glistened with spit and cum. ”Come, love.”

 

With an almost pained groan, Victor stroked himself once, twice, and then came hard all over his hand and the floor. Victor's legs were shaking – Yuuri cooed at him and petted his hair, his face, all the while his chest was filling with love and adoration for the man kneeling for him.

 

Victor slumped against him, his head resting on Yuuri's thigh, and he breathed heavily against his lover's damp skin.

”Let's get you cleaned up,” Yuuri said softly and Victor nodded but made no effort to move. Yuuri let him rest for a moment and then leaned over to turn the shower back on. The water sprayed over Victor's back with a stutter and mixed with his cum, swirling down the drain.

 

Yuuri helped him up, supporting his weight until he could stand by himself and then he cleaned Victor's hands under the spray, then his stomach and thighs soaked with runaway liquids. With a tender kiss on Victor's lips, he turned the shower off and for a moment they just stood there, Victor's eyes weary and hooded, Yuuri smiling softly up at him.

 

”Victor,” he called and kissed him again, slowly. Little by little Victor started answering his languid, sweet kisses, returning to his head from the fuzzy euphoria clouding his brain. Victor's shaky hands found their way to Yuuri's waist and he held Yuuri closer, swaying a little.

 

”I love you,” he croaked and Yuuri chuckled against his lips.

”I know,” he responded with a final quick kiss, and then pulled Victor out of the shower, wrapping him in a soft towel. ”Come. Cuddle time.”

Victor hummed in agreement.

 

Tucked underneath the covers of their king sized bed, Victor draped himself over Yuuri, their legs tangled. He pressed shy kisses all over Yuuri's neck and Yuuri sighed, pulling him closer.

”Tell me again,” Victor whispered against his skin.

”I love you,” Yuuri smiled and petted his bare back.

”Yay,” Victor giggled and nipped at Yuuri's neck. Yuuri drew soothing circles with his thumb on Victor's shoulder.

 

Victor looked up, searching for Yuuri's eyes.

”What?” Yuuri asked, cocking his head.

”I love you,” Victor repeated back to him, enjoying how his fiancé's face bloomed into a sweet blush. ”Aw Yuuri, how come you get embarrassed _now_?”

”Shut up,” Yuuri laughed and squeezed.

 

Warm and safe.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte)


End file.
